


Stolen Moment

by Baroness_Blixen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s05e18 The Pine Bluff Variant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9893336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/pseuds/Baroness_Blixen
Summary: Written for the XF Missing Scene Challenge. This is a (slightly) NSFW scene for “The Pine Bluff Variant”.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The first line of dialogue is from the episode, the rest is all mine.

“They still need something from me … and I’m sensing there’s someone Haley trusts even less – The man giving him his orders. Someone I haven’t met yet. A guy named August Bremer.” The words flow from him easily, Scully thinks, here in the darkness.

“Mulder, why didn’t you just tell me?” She tries to stay calm; there are several feelings bubbling up inside of her, fighting against one another. Calm is not one of them. Or if it is, then it’s hidden somewhere under anger and disappointment.

“I wanted to, Scully, I honestly did. Skinner said I should keep you out of it.”

“Since when do you listen to Skinner?” Exasperation joins in and she has to stop herself from not pressing the ice pack too hard against Mulder’s injured finger. Looking at him, she knows why he listened to Skinner. When it comes to her, he listens to other people, to authority. She’s too angry right now to appreciate it, though.

“I’m sorry, all right? It’s not like you could have prevented this.”

“That’s beside the point, Mulder. This needs to be set, by the way. I can take you to a-”

“No. You can do it.”

“It’s going to hurt, Mulder.”

“Don’t care.” His eyes are dark; if she weren’t here, she knows he would just lie down on the couch and get some sleep. Forget about all of this as good as he can. She can tell that there are still so many things he’s not telling her about this. It’s not about her. For once he has the chance to keep her out of the line of danger and he’s doing it as best as he can. 

“I’ve got some strong painkillers that might do the trick.”

“I can’t, Scully.” She adjusts the ice pack on his finger and he winces slightly. So much for not caring, she thinks bitterly.

“What do you mean?”

“I need to stay alert. This- just set it and I’ll be fine.” He nods to reassure her or himself.

“Mulder…”

“Hey, they didn’t give me anything when they broke it either.” Mulder grins, or tries to anyway, and it turns into a sad grimace.

“Wait here.” She tells him, gently touching his good hand before she puts it on the ice pack so he can keep it there. She feels his eyes on her back as she retreats to his bathroom to get everything she needs. It’s a good thing she stashed some emergency medical supplies here. With Mulder, you could never be careful enough. She’d prefer doing it at a hospital, but this will have to do.

When she returns, Mulder has leaned back against the couch. He flinches when she sits in front of him again. His face is unreadable and it has nothing to do with the darkness in the living room.

“We need light.”

“No.”

“Mulder, how am I supposed to do this in the darkness?” The fish tank, which gives off the only, dim light here, gurgles loudly as if in protest.

“Not in here.” He mumbles and walks into the kitchen. Scully hears the flicker of a light and follows him, her supplies in hand. In the light, Mulder looks even worse. Afraid he might see the worry on her face, she keeps her eyes low.

“Sit down,” she tells him, “and put your hand on the table.” He startles at her words, winces and stands there frozen. Scully doesn’t know what she’s triggered, but she realizes it won’t work this way. Part of her wants to ask him to tell her everything. She knows he won’t, even if she were to ask. His kitchen counter looks surprisingly clean and is free of his usual dirty plates. Without thinking about it, Scully hops up and raises an eyebrow at him. With a genuine smile he slowly walks towards her. With her sitting on the counter, she is almost taller than he is.

“Put your hand on my leg.” Scully tells him.

“Are you coming on to me, Scully?” She doesn’t reply, doesn’t even smile. Instead she takes the ice pack away from his finger and inspects it. The swelling, luckily, is minimal.

“Mulder, it’s going to hurt.”

“So you’ve said.” His voice, however, is no longer confident. 

“Look at me,” Scully tells him. Reluctantly, he lifts his eyes and they come to rest on hers. When she came here earlier, she wanted to be angry with him. She is. Somewhere inside, she is angry with him. If only he’d told her. He’s right, though; it wouldn’t have made a difference. Except she’d known. She could have been there for him. She feels his warm hand in hers, carefully examines his finger without ever taking her eyes off his. If only she could tell him. Tell him that she’s not angry (even if she is, damn it), that she understands, and that she’s going to do everything she can to help him stop this mindless terrorism. Mulder blinks, as if waiting, as if telling her that he understands. Scully licks her lips, and Mulder blinks again, twice, and this is her cue. A loud crack, Mulder’s eyes close, and for a moment Scully fears he might faint. Quickly, without thinking, she hooks her legs around his waist, accidentally drawing him so much closer to her. His eyes open and tears shimmer right next to something else entirely.

“Sorry.” Scully apologizes softly. Mulder seems fine, even if he doesn’t say a word, even if his eyes don’t leave hers, so she tries to entangle her legs from him.

“Stay.” And she does. One of his hands, his good one, comes up to her face. He touches her cheek gently, stroking it.

“You cried.” He tells her; this time it’s his voice that’s cracking. His hand is still on her cheek, caressing her, and it’s only now that she realizes he’s right.

“I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“You didn’t,” Mulder whispers, “You made it all better.” They’re so impossibly close, but it’s not enough, and he leans forward. He catches another tear with his tongue, kisses her cheek, now flaming with emotions. Still not close enough. She’s digging her ankles into his ribs and she is certain it should hurt. His eyes, however, are no longer painted with pain. There is no sign of fear in his eyes or in the way his arm tightens around her now, holding her close to him. She should put the splint on his finger, really make it better, but instead she wants to give him this; she wants them both to have this moment of oblivion. So she closes the distance and captures his lips with hers. There’s no finesse in it as their tongues meet for the first time; there’s only desperation.

As right as the angle was for setting his finger, it’s all wrong now. Scully runs her fingers through his hair at his neck, knows she hurts him by clutching too tightly, and still can’t find herself to care. Right now she needs to feel him. Feel all of him.

“Wait.” He suddenly says against her lips, his breath ragged. “Not here.” He’s said the exact words earlier and now they have a completely different meaning. Quickly, Scully jumps off the counter and without a word they find themselves back in the living room. Scully pushes him down on the couch, not gently, and follows him down. Her mouth is on his and this time there is no stopping. He whimpers when, for a moment, he forgets his finger and runs both hands over her back. Then it no longer matters.  
She helps him get her jacket off, then her blouse follows. It lands somewhere with a soft thud. The sound swallowed by their heavy breathing, their urgent kissing. Scully feels Mulder move under her and as his erection brushes against her she moans before she bites his lower lip out of pure urgency. His arms are on her back now, gently stroking her skin, causing goose bumps. There’s a moment when he tries to lift her and she almost breaks their kiss. She knows what he’s trying to do. Trying to get her under him, to get some control over this situation, but she won’t let him. She breaks the kiss herself, finally, and his eyes remain on hers as she quickly works his belt and his zipper. The sounds are unbearably loud. Quickly, she gets out of her own pants, pushes her panties right down with them, and grins at Mulder when he groans. One day they’ll do this right. They’ll take their time and explore each other all over.

Mulder, still wearing most of his clothes, reaches for her and Scully comes willingly. She straddles him as his hands land on her still bra-clad breasts. She moans into his open mouth urging him on. Her nipples strain against the lace and Mulder frees them. His mouth descends on her right nipple gently sucking for a moment. Scully holds his head, feels the desperation overtake her anew. This is not enough, it tells her. She drags his head up again, locking her eyes with his. Her hand sneaks between their bodies where she finds his erection, throbbing, waiting. She strokes him once, twice, feels him panting against her. She wants to tell him to look at her, to realize what they’re about to do, but she can’t form any words with him so near, with his cock in her hand. But he hears her anyway. Maybe it’s her touch, or her eyes so insistently on his face, that he finds hers. Their eyes lock and a moment later Scully guides his penis into her hot, swollen folds. They both moan in unison as their eyes close on their own volition. Scully starts to move and his hips thrust with her, finding a rhythm easily enough. She braces herself on his shoulders, her mouth against his neck, unable to do anything but feel. Suddenly their rhythm collapses; he is ahead of her, sliding in and out in jerky thrusts.

Scully’s hand moves down aiming for her clit, but Mulder is there before her. She gasps as he touches her there, his fingers working rapidly. It’s almost right, she thinks, sighing against his neck, but it’s not enough. Using his fingers, now wet with her juices, she moves him against her clit and now it’s just right. She bites into his neck right before she feels her walls clamp down on his length, taking him deeper, grabbing him. He lets out a long groan, jerking his hips up almost violently, spilling into her.  
Neither of them moves for the longest moment. Scully still feels him inside of her, softening slowly, still slightly throbbing. His hand wanders up from her clit to her thigh, smearing residues of her wetness there. He sighs and Scully braces herself for what he has to say to her; about this. But there aren’t any words. His breathing relaxes until it is deep and Scully lifts her head to look at him. His eyes are closed and she can’t help but smile. He’s asleep. Carefully, she gets up. Mulder doesn’t even stir, his head on the back of the couch. Scully cleans herself, then Mulder before she tugs him back into his jeans. There’s no telling now what they just did. Except for the feeling between her legs.  
She retrieves everything she needs from the kitchen. Scully puts the split on his finger, which looks fine now. He’ll feel pain later when he wakes up. Maybe the only reminder of what has transpired here in the dark, in the hour they stole from the forces working against them. Scully touches his hair, runs her fingers through it gently. She wishes he would lie down, but she is not going to wake him. He is resting and she’s thankful for that at least. She picks up her jacket, turns to look at him one last time. Then, as if she’s never been there, she leaves again, stealing into the night.


End file.
